guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellbringer
}} Thanks For the advice on making a page for the Livia Fan Club. image: anemos1.png Anemos 02:01, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :np. --Hellbringer (T| ) 02:04, 28 November 2007 (UTC) F*** you Steal my archive boxes...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :WHAT THEN BITCH -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::idk-- (Talk) ( ) 23:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Pushes you down and skins your knees. Bullying ftw! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::ouch-- (Talk) ( ) 23:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::LOL -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Balthazar's Pendulum on MP47! OOooh pwnt HB! The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Pwnt?! pwnt is for uber-n00bers, Prwnd is teh word now, bitches-- (Talk) ( ) 19:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Marco is a jerk you pwn ^^Even In Death... 18:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Srry tim, but I wasn't being serious there.-- (Talk) ( ) 06:17, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Friends Damn straight I'm your friend, beotch!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:36, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Yea. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wtb real life, 1.5k-- (Talk) ( ) :::WTS REAL LIFE, 19K. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::fudge, no!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:58, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Hello Why does your signature sux? 20:59, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :cuz he is suxxorz-- (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::IS YOUR NAME HELLBRINGER? 21:03, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::No. Hellbringer is my MIDDLE name. It's Josh (real names ftw!)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol.. Josh sucks.. 21:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Looks like your page has the build "spear dps" twice, is it that good? =D.--Diddy Bow 22:14, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Not really its just there to show that they are good for PvP and PvE. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:22, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ah right there is seprate sections /blind--Diddy Bow 23:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Headline text idk where u got that glass arrows build but plz remove it, it is too leet for these wiki fags. it was supposed to be super secret till asians stole it. 68.214.72.98 03:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :What are you talking about I made up this build when I got bored, I never knew it was apparently SUPER SECRET. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Pyramid Dekboi had requested a spam pyramid! Care to help? I don't know when, but sometime soon, probably tomorrow. --Shadowcrest 23:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :lol i guess ill do some now :D SPAM CREW UNITE lol i just wanted to say that. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) sig Nerf your sig, it fucks up. The tag is broken --- -- (s)talkpage 21:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :lol not my fault. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, blame other people, why not ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::I dont blame others its just that mine is pretty leet. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Powah Rangah Care to be the Red Powah Rangah? :D -- -- talkpage 21:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, what are the requirements? :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::See my us(urp)erpage. You gotta have a ranger in fancy dyed Norn armor, so you qualify :) And I want a screenie with all the powah rangah's some day... doing something that powah rangahs are good at. Dunno what. -- -- talkpage 21:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) sig test --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Whats Holifringer? -- -- talkpage 21:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::its supposed to be hellbringer but something wrong with the html tag right now im gonna keep tryin till its perfect --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I think i got it i just changed it back to only hellbringer w/o all the accents and stuff --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:34, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Alright i'm gonna make it smaller :D --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) cant really see pink-- 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Now I'm done --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC) like it-- 21:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :trying colors now :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::red --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) i just stole mine from word art-- 21:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :lol pink now :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Bah, now 3 people here have almost the same sigs. Shadow, Warw, and you. BooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooring with capital O. -- -- talkpage 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Not the same since I'm trying colors :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::INDIGO --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::More sigs. Use a sandbox? RT | Talk 21:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I should have used a sandbox also ive chosen green and got a edit conflict. --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:46, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::MUhahahaha! RT | Talk 21:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::HEY! What is this! sig stealer! And btw if you do try and use that i'm gonna bet someone is gonna make you shrink it --Shadowcrest 21:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I will! RT | Talk 21:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. Well I got one thing to say put color in yours shadow. --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:49, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Show/Hide box For some reason it is being gay and cutting off a lot of the things for me anyone know why? --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. I think?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::No it ain't, its still being gay. I'm gonna put that whole thing into User:Hellbringer/rate-a-user. --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:11, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::There its fixed now. --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :It's your Signature. For some reason it breaks the coding of the Showhide boxes. If you change it to... --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (ignore bolding marks)...then it works. A lot of templates use "|" to separate parameters, that is probably why. Make it a "/" and it is OK. (T/ ) 03:39, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well I should try that when I decide to put back in my talk and contributions link :D. Also thinks for telling me about that. --Hellbringer (T| ) 19:20, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Lol Some random anon just started vandalising my user page out of the blue. Oh, well. I'm used to it.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:52, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I got one thing use the Template:Protected --Hellbringer (T/ ) 19:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::You're not supposed to protect a page unless it has HEAVY vandalism, or, in the case of the Main Page, something that could ruin our image if someone logs on the wiki and it's the first thing (s)he sees. That's only the first vandalism to my userpage, so, no big deal.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:15, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::Dude all the people from GWW are going to vandalize it plus you have had another vandal before but I think Viper reverted. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 20:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::ARRGH! Seeing that Protected template and "Only I can edit" message REALLY makes me want to vandalize... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:23, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::There. Vandalizes. And un-vandalized. Silly protected tag doesn't do a whole lot. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) spam Here you go, fresh spam --- -- (s)talkpage 20:45, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :MOAR! --Hellbringer (T/ ) 20:45, 3 December 2007 (UTC) New page: Spamming phails --Macros 00:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :What are you talking about. Also check my contributions because /attention phails -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :: /hellbringer phails. Cress Arvein 01:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::pffft /attention phails -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::If you want to re-upload all the armor images to your liking, go right ahead. Otherwise, don't complain. --8765 01:23, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not complaining I'm just saying that /attention phails -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You yourself might be in denial about complaining, but your words are not. You're implying that all the people who took the time to take screenshots and upload their armor "phails." Be a little bit more respectful or offer constructive criticism. --8765 01:28, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I'm pretty much in denial all the time. No. One thing I didn't say that there should be a new image uploaded in its place but I am saying that /attention phails for one reason. Alright the reason why /attention phails is that it doesn't show how it really looks when its not in just regular. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Actually... I think that, for your own good, you should see a doctor about this.. and I'm not joking -_-... Really, I'm not. — Poki#3 , 04:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Alright wtf. One thing I might have taken out my anger on those armor images (see User talk:Marcopolo47/archive10 to see why). Also I got bored and was just showing how I feel about armors that do /attention because I think it phails in my opinion because it doesn't show how it would really look without it. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Your Sig Breaks GW:SIGN, as you can use only one image in your sig, and it must be within 19px X 50px.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:53, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Dang. I'm going to go fix it right now. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::And WTF is up with the /attentionphails spamming???-- (Talk) ( ) 01:56, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry got bored and wanted to say that /attention phails because it doesn't show it all in real detail and my new sig might be all small and unreadable. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::EDIT CONFLICT TO YOU. Also thats insanely small. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::19px, not 9px.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:00, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can't make it to where its 50x19. Unless you want to do it for me :D. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Eh just screw it then. Get rid of the image in your sig. Shouldn't delete though, since about 100 pages are already linking to it.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Lol and most of it is /ATTENTION PHAILS lol. Can you make me a fabulous sig image? --Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:04, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Just make up a random little icon like mine that sits next to my username and looks colorful.-- igathrashTalk^ 02:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 03:00, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I tried condensing the (customized) image for you, but it looked like crap so I didn't bother w/ uploading it. --Shadowcrest 21:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Kk. I tried to do it too but it just screwed up. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:28, 4 December 2007 (UTC)